


Completing the Set

by antigrav_vector



Series: Like trying to stop an avalanche [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arm Porn, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Clint Barton/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Bucky's Metal Arm, Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Clint Barton/Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Romanov/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton - Freeform, Natasha Romanov/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers - Freeform, OT6, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, POV Multiple, POV shifts, Past Steve Rogers/ Margaret "Peggy" Carter, Poly Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroast, Steve Rogers/Clint Barton - Freeform, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/F, Tony Stark/Clint Barton - Freeform, Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Clint Barton - Freeform, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Natasha Romanov, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Steve Rogers, Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Tony Stark - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Workshop sex, far more plot than intended, hints of technophelia, steve rogers/james "bucky" barnes - Freeform, tons of background or implied pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could alternately be titled "Bucky finds out about the team's relationship and thinks Steve is being a dumbass".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my faithful beta reader, [lil_1337](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337).

Surprisingly, things had been very quiet for the last three months, Tony reflected. Despite the not-quite-court-martial he and Steve had been called to, so that they could be grilled alongside Rhodey. That had somehow gone off almost without a hitch. Tony had been kind of stunned by that at the time, given the lack of solid proof of anything that either side had, but strongly suspected it was Captain America's influence that had turned the tide in their favor.

They'd gotten out of there with the expected complaints and shouting still ringing in their ears, but they'd had enough of a solid defense in the form of Tony's lawyers to prevent the Army brass and the respective Air Force officers present from trying to pull anything fast.

They'd returned to the Tower a bit battered but intact, and Bucky had all but dragged a loudly protesting Steve back into the elevator by his ear. Tony would have laughed, but Fury had called at the perfect moment to interrupt, and yelled a lot. Apparently he'd managed to decrypt the data Tony had sent him, and was distinctly not appreciative about the lack of keys to use to open the files.

Otherwise, SHIELD had kept more or less to themselves.

The news that there was one more person living in the Tower made a few minor waves, thanks to the paparazzi, but no one seemed to make the connection between Barnes and the Winter Soldier. At least, not yet. As far as he was concerned, it was only a matter of time before someone put two and two together. For the time being he was letting the rumour spread that the Avengers were auditioning a guy who liked to wear armour over his left arm.

There hadn't even been any missions for Natasha in the past six weeks, and just about all of them were surprised about it. Including Coulson, who was still acting as her handler. He theoretically held that role for the whole team, but all of them knew it was in name only except for the actual SHIELD agents on the team.

He'd shown up exactly once in the last three months, conveniently while Steve and Bucky were otherwise occupied -- and Tony still wasn't quite sure whether that had been deliberate or not on Coulson's part -- to open negotiations on designs for an upgraded helicarrier. Since then Tony had occasionally been working on it, but it really wasn't his highest priority, frankly. He was more focused on helping Pepper get the arc reactor energy campaign rolling.

But... well. Sometimes Tony wondered if maybe they were being deliberately kept out of the loop.

Events on the world stage had been unsettled, true, but no moreso than was basically normal. The team hadn't been called in to save the world, and they'd actually had a chance to let their relationship mature and equilibrate.

It had taken all of them a while to come to a decision about Clint's exact position in their relationship, including Clint himself, but in the end they'd all decided that he worked best with all of them as a friend with benefits. None of them was romantically attached to him, and he wasn't to any of them. But he wanted to stay around, and they wanted him to. The only real stipulation was the same as it had always been: no fucking around with strangers without telling them, and taking appropriate precautions when he did.

Banner and Thor had shown up at the Tower about a month ago, only days apart. It hadn't taken Thor long to figure out that they had their little arrangement. He'd openly declared his support at breakfast one morning, maybe a week after he'd shown up and two or three after Banner had, and without missing a beat had added that he was completely devoted to his Jane in heart and mind, or he might request to join them. Banner had choked on his tea, but accepted it. More or less. He was still getting used to being around them and thinking of them in that kind of context. Barnes and Steve, luckily, hadn't come back from their morning workout yet. Tony wasn't sure what their reactions would have been. Wasn't sure he wanted to know, either.

Bruce had approached Tony after a few days, and solemnly asked him to tell the others he wasn't interested. Tony hadn't been sure whether that had been a pre-emptive move, or in reaction to being approached, but he'd shrugged and agreed. Turned out Bruce still wanted to try to make things work with Betty, if he possibly could, and Tony wasn't about to stand in his way.

Steve and Bucky were still wrapped up in each other, pretty much to the exclusion of all else. Tony had caught them sleeping together on the sofa, cuddled together as much as was physically possible, several more times in the last few months. He couldn't honestly tell whether they were actually involved, though.

For that matter, Bucky seemed to be back to his 'old' self, as near as Tony could tell, despite the occasional flashbacks to his time in captivity. Steve sure seemed to think so, in any case, and was enjoying having Bucky around again to the hilt. 

On the other hand, the way Bucky had been eyeing Natasha lately hinted that Steve and Bucky might just be platonic best friends. He'd never seen Bucky look at Steve that way.

Natasha broke into his thoughts. "Tony?"

Turning away from the windows he'd been staring sightlessly out of, thinking, Tony took the three steps over to his bed and Natasha, sitting on the edge of the mattress and enjoying the way her arms immediately went around him. "Yeah?"

"What has you so wrapped up in yourself? You're thinking deep thoughts," she prompted.

Knowing he could refuse to answer if he wanted, Tony shrugged. "Nothing hugely important. Just feels like things have been too quiet lately."

She nodded. "I agree. It feels like a building storm."

"But where? And when?"

"We won't know until it breaks, so stop worrying for tonight," she replied, pragmatic as ever.

Shifting down to stretch out beside her as they waited for Pepper to finish her shower, he pulled her close. "So, I've been meaning to ask you something."

She gave him a curious look. "What?"

"Bucky's been staring at your ass for, like, the last two weeks," he started, and she snorted, amused but willing to wait him out and see where he was going, "and I can't decide what to think about that."

"And?" Natasha leaned in to bite lightly at his collarbone. "Unless he asks me directly, I have no intentions of interfering in whatever he has going with Steve. If anything. I'm still not convinced that their relationship is anything but platonic."

Tony nodded, ignoring the interested twitch that sent through him; they were done with the sexy part of the evening and he wanted an answer. "Seriously, though."

Pepper stepped out into the bedroom, nude, and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're back on that topic again? Weren't you saying last time that you were fine with him being with Bucky?"

"I am," Tony replied, stung, "but if he isn't actually with Bucky, why the hell did he cut himself off?"

Pepper huffed. "Genius you might be, Tony, but you still don't seem to quite get it."

"Enlighten me, then," he grumbled.

Natasha tucked herself closer to him, and answered. "It doesn't matter whether they're together or not. That has no impact on whether Steve wants to be part of our relationship. He hasn't done more than pull back from the sex. I'm more upset that he hasn't bothered to come talk to us about it, personally."

Pepper joined them, settling on Natasha's other side. "I agree. Besides. This bed is barely big enough for the three of us. If we were more, we'd have to work out some other arrangement. I don't know about you, Tony, but I like what we've ended up with. Sure, it would be nice to have Steve join us properly; he's fantastic in bed. But I can't say I really feel the lack enough to force the issue. Do you?"

"No," he gave in with a sigh, "not really. Just feels like he slipped through our grasp."

Natasha slid a hand around the nape of his neck and used the leverage to tuck his face into the curve of her neck. "Shut up and go to sleep, Tony. We can worry about this if and when it actually comes up."

Pepper nodded her agreement. He could see it in his peripheral vision.

"Alright. But if either of them makes an overture, can I say yes?"

"Sleep, Tony," both of them responded, in stereo.

\------

It took another week for the status quo to change.

Tony stumbled across Bucky lounging in the hot tub and couldn't help himself; he stared, giving Bucky a long once-over from his face, eyes closed in relaxed enjoyment, to the point where his torso disappeared into the hot water.

With a swallow, he tore his eyes away. They caught a second time, on the prosthetic Bucky was carefully keeping out of the water.

This time, Bucky spoke. "See something you like, Stark," he asked, without opening his eyes, which had Tony wondering how he'd given himself away.

He still insisted on using Tony's last name, even after all this time.

"And if I do?" Tony finally managed to make himself turn away long enough to grab the towels he'd come in for. "That bother you? I'm not about to make a move, unless you want me to."

Bucky snorted. "I was up-to-date enough about sexuality when you popped me out of that tin can to notice that, Stark," he replied. "I did almost walk in on you and Steve. What I don't get is why you'd even give anyone else a second glance when you've got a gal like Pepper."

Tony laughed. "Well, that's something I intend to keep to myself for now. Think about it and get back to me, if you're willing," he tossed over his shoulder as he left the room. "I know you and Steve are practically glued together these days."

"What? Stark! Explain!"

Tony ignored him, and left with a smirk. He'd gotten a nice view and enough of a reaction to be fairly confident that Bucky was probably going to actually think about what had been said.

\------

He'd mentioned the conversation to Pepper and Natasha, knowing he'd get an earful if Bucky surprised either of them. So, since he actually kind of wanted to see if they could pull Bucky in, now that he'd had some time to recover and regain his mental footing, Tony was keeping them in the loop.

When Bucky said nothing about it whatsoever to him for the next week and a half, Tony shrugged and let it go. He wasn't about to push. That would only send Bucky running for metaphorical cover.

Of course, that was the moment the universe chose to throw him a curveball; Bucky happened to walk in on him enjoying himself with Natasha the next afternoon. Their respective exhibitionistic streaks had led to shameless sex in the locker room showers. Or, that was to say, it had been about to. He'd been eating her out at the time, kneeling in front of her with her left leg over his shoulder. Her hands were cupping the back of his head as she leaned against the tiled wall, both for balance and to encourage him.

Bucky's surprised yelp had given him a jolt, and he would have pulled away. But Natasha had held him where he was, then looked up and met Bucky's eyes. Without missing a beat, she'd smirked and offered, "care to join in?"

Bucky made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, but he didn't leave. Tony mentally shrugged and went back to what he'd been doing. He slid a hand up the inside of Natasha's right leg, pushing a finger into her without preamble. When he added a second a moment later, Natasha's eyes fluttered shut, and she moaned quietly, biting her lip.

"Wha--" Bucky's voice was rough, and he cleared his throat. It didn't help much; he still sounded very turned on. "What?"

"I asked-- Oh!" Natasha repeated, breaking off when Tony bit lightly at her folds, "I asked if you wanted to join in."

He didn't let go for a long moment, either, enjoying the way she wanted to thrust and rub herself against his jaw but didn't quite dare while he held her like this. When he did let go, her left leg came up to pin him against her by his neck in what would likely have been a chokehold had they been sparring. As it was, he couldn't move his head enough to do more than just continue licking at her.

His hands, however were still free.

Taking advantage of that with another smirk, he added a third finger, and brought his other hand up to touch and caress. His mouth was still occupied, so he just kept on as he was, using his tongue to flick at her clit with an irregular rhythm. It didn't take much longer before her breathing went shallow and her muscles tensed.

"Shit! Tony! Yes!" She came on his fingers, her muscles squeezing them hard, and Tony had to close his eyes to ride it out. She was just too damn hot when she came.

When Natasha relaxed enough to lean against the wall behind her and let him go, Tony smirked to see that Bucky hadn't budged from his spot near the door, and he definitely had a hard-on.

"So how 'bout it," Tony asked, not bothering to stand.

"I--" Bucky hesitated, looking torn.

"You're allowed to say no," Natasha offered. "Or ask for a raincheck."

"I'm in, but you're answering some questions after," Bucky decided.

Tony grinned. "On the contrary. We'll be doing that first, actually."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, and pulled him to his feet, giving him a shove toward the pile of his clothes that he'd left on the low bench by the door. "First," she corrected, "we're cleaning up, finding clothes, and moving this to the penthouse livingroom."

\------

By the time they were settled in the penthouse, Tony'd mostly lost his boner, and that was something of a relief. This conversation would be awkward enough without that distraction.

He'd wound up next to Natasha on the comfortable sofa set at an angle to the windows, while Bucky had perched somewhat tentatively on the plush chair opposite them.

"Natasha," he asked, "what exactly is going on here? I thought Tony was with Steve at first, and then he was with Pepper instead. And now I catch him with you. Is he just that much of an ass, cheating on everyone with everyone?"

"Hey!" Tony tried to protest, but Natasha shut him up with a hand over his mouth as she replied.

"No, it's far more complicated than that, actually." Tony blew a raspberry against her palm as she talked, in retaliation. It earned him a pinch to his arm as she let him go. "Behave," she demanded imperiously before she turned her attention back to Bucky. "What do you know about polyamory?"

Bucky gave her a confused look. "You're just makin' up words, now," he accused.

Natasha stared back, levelly, and replied. "I'm not. The concept is simple: more than two people in a romantic or sexual relationship. In reality it's far more complex."

Bucky snorted. "I'll bet. So where do all of you stand, then? Is the whole team in on this except Steve and me?"

Tony laughed. "Hardly. Natasha, Pepper, and I are a thing, and that's not changing anytime soon. Clint's in, but not on a romantic level. He just likes the sex."

Natasha picked up the thread, seamlessly. "Banner and Thor aren't involved at all. We were working things out with Steve when you were defrosted. After that, he broke the sexual side of things off without giving us a reason."

Bucky looked skeptical. "Are you saying the punk effectively broke up with all of you for me? 'Cause I can't see that happenin'. For one thing, he ain't interested in me."

Tony shrugged, waving away the objection. "In any case, that's the lay of the land, as it were. Still interested?"

"I-- It's a lot to take in," Bucky replied hesitantly.

That got him a nod from Natasha. "JARVIS," she requested, "send Barnes a copy of the briefing packet you prepared for Steve when he found out about us, please." Not waiting for a verbal reply from the AI, she turned to Bucky. "Do your reading, think about it, and then tell us whether you want to give it a try."

"What's involved in giving it a try," he wanted to know.

Tony rubbed his hands together. "A discussion of rules, kinks, and limits. Ideally with all of us present, but we can do it one on one, if you'd rather. Just saves a lot of trouble to have everyone in the same room."

Looking slightly dazed, Bucky stood. "I need to think about this."

"That's fine," Natasha answered. "But we'll need an explicit answer one way or the other."

"Givin' me a deadline?" Bucky asked her, tone almost challenging.

"You have three days," Natasha shot back.

When Bucky stood and left the room, Natasha waited only until she heard the ping of the elevator before she threw her arms around him and pinned him to the sofa cushions. Tony grinned up at her, feeling his arousal pick back up again. "Ready for round two," he asked her.

"Come on, cowboy," she replied. "Take me for a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

After their daily mid-morning run, Bucky had decided he wanted to also spend some time in the communal gym working with free weights. For his part, Steve had been more interested in showering and finding something to eat.

Bucky never turned up for the meal they usually had together, after their workout, and that was unsurprising. It would take more than the fifteen minutes Steve had spent showering and eating for Bucky to get tired of his weight training.

It was weird and a little concerning that Bucky never showed up for lunch, though. Afterward, around one, he finally gave in and went looking for Bucky.

His best friend wasn't hard to find; he'd apparently retreated to the apartment Tony had assigned him three months and change ago, and settled in to read something. A knock on the door was enough to gain him access, and he ducked into the apartment. "Bucky?"

"In the living room," Bucky answered. Steve followed the sound of his friend's voice and entered the room just in time to see Bucky setting down his tablet on the coffee table without bothering to lock it.

Steve did a double-take when he noticed what it was displaying, but said nothing about it. It cost him some effort to keep his silence, but he managed. He'd recognised the reading Pepper had given him just before they'd recovered Bucky, and had to admit he was very curious as to why Bucky now had a copy. Odds were good he'd found out about the others' relationship. What wasn't clear, though, was what Bucky's reaction to it would be.

Bucky gave him a wry look. "Go on," he said, "I know you've got something you're not saying, punk. Pretty sure I know what it is, too."

"Yeah?" Steve managed a small smile. "Try me."

"You want to know why I'm reading this," Bucky shot back, "'cause you know I wasn't actively looking for anyone until now."

"More or less," Steve admitted. He debated for a moment before he added quietly. "That's the same reading Pepper gave me a while back."

Bucky relaxed fractionally, at that. "Well," he paused, visibly choosing his words carefully, "if you know that much, can't you guess the rest?"

"And are you going to take them up on it," Steve asked, copping to Bucky's very correct implication that he knew what was going on.

"Don't know yet," Bucky admitted, "and I have a coupla days to think it over, so I'm gonna take 'em." He looked up and caught Steve's eyes, giving Steve the distinct feeling that he'd been caught out. "Why the hell'd you turn 'em down?"

Yep, busted. Steve winced, not bothering to hide it. "Didn't feel right. Not with you so lost at the time."

"Always knew you were a noble idiot," Bucky grumbled.

"You're no better. Shut up and do your reading," Steve shot back.

"What, that's it, then?"

"What?" Steve raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Go think about it and figure it out," Bucky challenged him.

It made Steve bristle for a moment, irritated, before he forced the emotion away. Throwing himself down in the plush chair opposite Bucky with an arm over his face, Steve sighed. "Nope. Staying right here."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky picked the tablet back up. "Whatever, punk. But I'm seriously questioning your sanity, at this point. Who the hell'd give up a chance at being a part of that group if they didn't have to?"

Steve gave him a sheepish look and didn't reply.

\------

Bucky managed to tear through the rest of the reading in a few hours, the combination of his original love of reading, his curiousity, and his training resulting in a voracious pit that only vast amounts of information could satisfy.

Once he was through, he started questioning Steve.

"Hey, Steve," he opened, tone somewhere between speculative and interested, "what are they like?"

Steve huffed, amused. "You're gonna have to be more specific. And I don't kiss and tell."

"Right, right," Bucky replied, "not what I'm after anyway. I mean, um, how does it work? Getting two people to talk well enough to make things work is hard enough, and they're four, even without tallying you in."

With a shrug, Steve answered. "Wasn't part of things long enough to really see the mechanics of it, but one of their most important rules is talking to each other."

Bucky nodded, thoughtful now. "And they do, I'm assuming."

"Yeah," Steve grinned. "Pepper and Natasha can be _very_ blunt when they want to. You shoulda seen them when Tony decided to take the reactor out."

"Wait, what?" Bucky gave him a confused look. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

Oh. Right. Bucky had no idea about any of that. Steve winced. "The whole story's Tony's to tell, or not. He got injured, and 'fixed' it by putting a magnet in his chest. That nearly killed him, and he fixed it again. Last January, he managed to find a way to take it back out. Watching him actually do it freaked out all of us."

"Dangerous?" Bucky was giving him a knowing look.

"More than a little," Steve replied. "But as closely controlled as possible, I have to give him that."

Bucky snorted, amused. "Reminds me of you, in that."

"Hey," Steve protested mildly, "I got better at it. All of it."

"Uh, huh." Bucky gave him a supremely skeptical look. "So, you mean that making me haul your ass back out of the fire any number of times when you forgot to watch your back as we fought HYDRA was better? At least before all you did was get into fistfights. And then, after I went MIA, you pushed your limits until you got yourself frozen in the North Atlantic."

"Well," Steve grinned, "when you put it like that..."

"Don't even try the innocent look." Bucky reached out to punch his shoulder. He didn't pull the blow at all.

"Innocent look?" Steve rubbed at it; it actually stung a little. 

"That one you're trying right now." Bucky straightened. "Anyway, back to the topic."

Steve laughed. "Brace yourself. If you do decide in favor, they can be intense."

"If I do," Bucky shot back, giving him an arch look, "will you give it another chance, since you apparently abandoned them for me?"

\------

The atmosphere that night at dinner was slightly strained, and Steve could guess why. Natasha was watching him closely, a speculative look in her eyes, but she said nothing. To Steve's amusement, most of the attention was focused on Bucky, who was enjoying it to no end, laughing and joking like he always had.

Tony, in particular, had been watching Bucky carefully, and Steve was pretty sure he knew why. He'd gotten similar intense glances when he'd first given the relationship a shot. Pepper mostly seemed to be thoughtful.

Clint, on the other hand, had proceeded to blithely ignore the tension between the others, and ramble on about whatever caught his fancy. He'd bounced from the topic of board games to murder mysteries, and then the best novels to read on long flights.

Bucky spent most of the conversation just quietly nodding along and giving all of them flirtatious glances from under half-lidded eyes. Steve wanted to laugh, and had to carefully school his expression. Bucky was ridiculous at times, but he saved the truly outrageous flirting for after Steve excused himself, citing a piece of unfinished business with Director Fury.

Probably for the best, Steve mused to himself with a shake of his head as the elevator descended to his floor. He probably would have burst out laughing at some point, if he'd stayed. He'd seen Bucky's attempts to flirt before, and couldn't help but find them comical. Mostly because he knew how much more sincere Bucky was, normally.

He did actually have an email to reply to, but he didn't intend to bother unless it was something important.

More importantly, he needed to think about Bucky's question.

It didn't matter whether Bucky decided in favor of joining the others or not. Steve knew he'd have to decide himself whether he wanted to. He'd only reluctantly convinced himself to back out in the first place, and he'd never really done so explicitly. He'd never intended it to last this long; just needed time to find his balance again after Bucky had reappeared in his life like that.

They might not want him back, after that, Steve knew.

Bucky seemed to think he hadn't fucked it up irreparably, judging by his pointed questions earlier. Steve wasn't entirely convinced that was true.

Shaking off the thoughts as best he could, Steve centered himself. He had to decide what he wanted, first.

Then he'd have to talk to Natasha.

\------

When Bucky stumbled into the apartments an hour and a half later, Steve still hadn't quite convinced himself that he wanted to try again.

He also didn't want to just give them up.

Bucky let himself fall onto the sofa next to him. "What're you thinkin' 'bout so hard, punk," he demanded.

Oddly, having Bucky there, calm and not-quite-concerned, made a few things crystallise in his mind. Things that he'd found out about from Clint, of all people. The archer had told him cheerfully that he was really mostly in it for the sex. He liked all the others, but not romantically. Steve was starting to think that maybe he could classify his friendship with Bucky the same way. The question was whether Bucky felt the same way.

Bucky had let him think, and Steve was glad of that as he answered. "Gotta ask you something, Buck."

"What's that?" Bucky's voice held a note of curiousity.

Steve took a breath then took the plunge. "How do you feel about me?"

"In what context," Bucky asked slowly. "You already know you're my best friend, and if you claim you didn't I'll have to punch you again."

With a groan Steve covered his face. "Look, Buck, if we're both gonna have half a chance of joining them," he said, referring to Bucky's question earlier, "we need to figure out how that will work."

"Oh." Bucky laughed. "Well, I'm sure as hell not in love with you, but you're not hard on the eyes."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Meaning?"

"Meanin' we can experiment, if you're so inclined. I never made much secret about the fact that I like dames. Just never really came up that I liked certain fellas as well."

Huh. Steve considered that. After a moment, he said, "experimenting is probably the smart thing to do." Bucky nodded, a somewhat calculating look crossing his face. Steve added, "already figured out I like fellas, so that's not really a problem."

Bucky snickered. "That I knew."

"So--"

Bucky cut him off by simply pulling him in for a first kiss without any kind of preamble. It definitely shut Steve up in a hurry as he focused on first trying to make sense of the inputs and then kissing back.

Their consensus an hour later was, they wouldn't really have any trouble lending one another a hand, as it were, but it didn't really go any farther. Bucky gleefully reminded him that the term was 'friends with benefits'.

Standing and patting Steve's shoulder, Bucky walked away in the direction of the bathroom, pretty obviously half-hard. "Gonna have a shower before bed," he announced.

He and Bucky had occasionally been sharing a room when they slept, lately, because it was comforting for both of them. Something about the subconscious knowledge that someone else was in the room made them both sleep better. It was something warm and familiar, to boot; they'd done this for most of their lives in one way or another.

This time, though, it got a little... well, not awkward; they'd long gotten comfortable with the idea of awkward erections and good dreams. But Steve slept lightly these days, and Bucky had never exactly been that quiet when he tried to jerk off under the covers.

It was somewhere between amusing and a relief; he hadn't seen Bucky show any 'interest' as it were, since he'd been defrosted and pulled out of that cryo chamber.

To his mingled embarrassment and arousal, he woke up out of his own dream, which had featured Tony, a few hours later, hard and aching. Biting his lip, he gave in to the urge to just handle matters right where he was, enjoying the additional edge that knowing Bucky might be listening to him in turn gave the act.

It didn't take long for him to spill into his hand, biting down on his other wrist to stifle the sounds he knew he made when he came. He relaxed slowly, pulling a few very nice aftershocks out of himself by not stopping after he came the first time.

He was probably in over his head. The thought made him grin. Knowing Bucky, they probably both were. Nothing unusual about that.

This just happened to be a lot more fun than their usual scrapes.

\------

It had taken him a while to go back to sleep after that. He woke after Bucky, for once, when it came time for them to go have breakfast with the team and head out to do their laps of the Park. It had been supremely uneventful; both of them had been wrapped up in their thoughts for the majority of the workout.

Bucky turned to him as they arrived back at the Tower after their run. "I intend to take them up on it," was all he said.

Steve grinned at him. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper found herself mulling over the night's events as she brushed her teeth. Natasha stood beside her, taking off her makeup. Tony had finished his own routine already, and left the bathroom to let himself fall onto the bed while he waited for them. She'd heard the muffled impact of his body with the mattress and sheets.

Natasha had shown up at the door of her office just after lunch, and caught her eyes as the door shut behind her. Calmly, as though stating the weather forecast or her agenda for the next few hours, Natasha had informed her that Bucky might be joining them for a discussion in a few days. The subtle emphasis on 'discussion' had been enough of a cue-in, and Pepper had blinked, surprised. That was about the last thing she'd expected, but there was no way she was going to ask about it here. It would have to wait until after dinner with the team.

She arrived to find out that Bruce had decided he wasn't feeling social, and asked JARVIS to have food delivered to his apartments, and Thor had taken off to see Jane, for reasons that boiled down to 'because he could'.

The tension during dinner had worn at Tony, though. She could tell. Natasha had obviously noticed it too; she'd taken advantage of her seat next to him to remind him with casual touches that she was there and not about to give him up. The whole situation was obviously reminding him every so often of the possibility that Bucky might agree to take them up on their offer.

Pepper could sympathise. That was something she found she was quite looking forward to, actually; it had the potential to be amazing. But Tony had had to remind himself forcefully not to stare as the conversation flowed around them. Repeatedly. He did manage to take part, but Pepper just knew that he couldn't have told you what was said if his life had depended on it.

Steve, oddly, had also seemed very distracted. She'd only realised that in hindsight, though, and wondered what was bothering their captain. Before anyone could find an opening to bring it up, Steve had made some feeble excuse about an email from Fury and left.

Bucky, on the other hand, had stayed and taken the opportunity to flirt shamelessly with practically all of them. Clint had laughed at him the first time, not realising Bucky was serious, but not the second. Instead, the next attempt had earned Bucky a measuring look from their archer.

Pepper had spent more of the conversation sitting back with a metaphorical bowl of popcorn to see what happened, thankful that Natasha had gotten her up to date. Tony, being who he was, had flirted back, and Natasha had watched them all with a small smirk.

It hadn't taken long for Bucky to stand up and plead tiredness, though, and that had been the cue for all of them to stand and scatter. Clint had wandered into the lounge and turned on the entertainment system, apparently in the mood to lose himself in whatever game he was working his way through at the moment.

Tony and Natasha had followed her lead and made their way up to the penthouse. They all agreed in their assessment; they suspected Bucky had wanted to go talk it through with Steve. Maybe they weren't romantically entangled -- Tony had eventually come to agree with her and Natasha on that, now that he'd seen some proof -- but they still acted like they were married.

Their discussion had eventually given way to what Pepper decided had been comfort sex. It had been nice, but more about reassurance than anything else. And now it was pretty clear that Tony had reached the point where he was worrying over the whole thing while she and Natasha brushed their teeth.

Pepper finished first and walked over to settle next to him, tucking herself against his side. "Everything alright," she asked him, her voice low.

"Yeah," he fished for a smile and found a small one. "Mostly just my imagination running away with me."

Natasha huffed, amused as she re-entered the bedroom. "Nothing new. Do we need to distract you?"

"Not satisfied yet?" Tony shot back, distracted already.

Pepper laughed. "Not everything revolves around sex, Tony."

"No," he replied, "but most of the best things do."

Natasha chose to curl up against Pepper's back. "Sleep. Or you might regret it in the morning."

Tony wasn't sure whether that sounded more ominous or promising. He gave in after a moment and a chaste kiss from Pepper.

\------

The next morning, both of their errant super soldiers were present and accounted for at breakfast. Steve pushed a mug of coffee into Tony's hand almost as soon as he was through the door, and Tony blinked at it, confused, for a moment, before he took a sip. It made Pepper snicker. Natasha stepped past them to get her own mug.

It seemed that Steve and Bucky had been earlier than usual today, and were just waiting for them to show up. Thor was still out of town, and Banner wasn't awake yet, seeing as it was barely 0700. Left to his own devices, the man tended to keep late hours, staying in his lab until the wee hours of the morning, and then sleep in until almost noon, so odds that he would turn up to join them for breakfast were almost nil.

There wasn't much conversation as they ate. Clint had stumbled in about ten minutes later, and made a beeline for the coffee machine. After he'd inhaled his first coffee, he poured a second then took a seat next to Steve and slumped down over it, inhaling deeply.

Bucky had watched and made an amused sound, but said nothing.

It was only once the food had disappeared that the atmosphere changed, turning expectant. Bucky caught Natasha's eyes and got a raised eyebrow in response.

"Yes," she asked, her tone even.

"Think I have an answer for you," he replied.

Clint groaned. "Be a little more cryptic, Barnes."

Natasha turned to Clint and shushed him. She was the one to reply to Bucky. "And what is your answer?"

"Now, this," Tony grinned, "I really want to hear."

Bucky looked like he had been given carte blanche, the way he grinned back. "I want in."

Pepper nodded briskly. "We're moving this to the penthouse, then. Clint, come up and join us once you're conscious." Her eyes caught Steve's. "You may want to sit this one out," she offered him a polite way out.

Tony wasn't quite sure what the smirk Steve gave her in return promised, but there was a good chance it would be interesting.

Steve took a moment to reply, looking like he was rolling the words around in his mouth. "I think not."

Pepper gave him a sharp look, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I hope that means you have a plan in mind, then, Steve," she shot back, "because you're not exactly in the best position to just crash this kind of party."

"Maybe not," he didn't back down, "but there are a few things we should talk about."

Natasha considered that, then nodded slowly. "You want back in," she stated, sizing him up.

"I also wanted to apologise," Steve said quietly.

Pepper looked like she wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose. "You know, we made our first rule to try to prevent exactly this kind of situation. As far as I'm concerned, you've used your free pass," she told him, "next time, you better _talk_. I don't care to whom."

Bucky watched her, the look on his face somewhere between gleeful and intrigued. "Alright, you've got my attention. Rules?"

Natasha huffed, amused. "Something tells me you're not really the type to follow rules, either."

Tony snorted. "None of us are, 'Tashka. Those two are just worse than the rest of us."

Clint grumbled something under his breath about flirting and idiots, then stood. "I'm getting a shower. Let me know when you want me to join you."

Pepper shook her head and pushed her chair back. "Let's go upstairs. We'll be more comfortable."

Tony shrugged and followed. "Better get used to doing as she says," he tossed over his shoulder at Bucky, "or you won't last long."

"For a dame like that," Bucky laughed, "I could deal with it."

Steve snorted. "Buck, you have _no_ idea."

\------

Somewhat to Tony's surprise, the discussion had ended fairly quickly. Bucky had just accepted the rules, and Steve had groveled a little before Pepper allowed them to move on to talking about their kinks and interrogating Bucky about his.

That had turned up the information that Bucky wasn't actually sure what he liked. He'd only ever had vanilla sex, really. But he was curious to try just about everything else they'd named. _'I'll give it a go at least once. After that... well, we'll see how I feel about it,'_ he'd said

Which, they'd all agreed, was fair, and a lot more open minded than they'd expected.

Though, in hindsight, perhaps not all that surprising, given how readily Steve had jumped into all this, Tony reflected. The two of them were fairly alike, really.

Now, though, here they were. Steve had been dragged off into one of the spare bedrooms by Clint and Natasha, and Tony was pretty damn sure he knew what they would be getting up to. That had left him and Pepper sizing up Bucky. The view had Tony all but licking his chops. Bucky was pretty obviously getting hard in his jeans, judging by the way the front was bulging out nicely.

Eventually Pepper broke the silence. "Would you rather experiment with me first, or Tony? We _are_ planning to both have our way with you together after you've had one go with each of us."

Bucky actually looked torn for a moment, which Tony thought was awesome. "You," he replied. "I might need a break in between, though. I'm not juiced up like Steve or Tony." 

She laughed. "Don't worry. We can work around that."

Tony grinned. "If you feel like it, Pep, we can give him a show to watch while he recovers."

Bucky made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, caught slightly off-guard by that despite the earlier discussion of kinks. "You serious?"

Pepper smiled sweetly as she stood and pulled him into the bedroom by his shirt collar, walking backwards. "If that sounds like something you might like, now's the time to tell us."

"Hell yeah," Bucky managed, and then the door shut behind them.

\------

Pepper watched Bucky quietly as he took in the bedroom, with it's expanse of floor-to-ceiling windows and the minimalist decor. The bed on a slightly raised platform in the center of the room, and the high ceiling gave a light airy feel to the whole space. Bucky nodded. "Very nice."

"Glad you approve," she replied, anticipation starting to get her blood up, "shirt off."

He obeyed, with a smirk. "You gonna show me yours if I show you mine," he asked.

"If that's what you want," she smiled, reaching for the buttons of her blouse, opening the front and letting it hang loose, happy that she'd thought to wear one of her nice bras today. The conversation at breakfast was one she hadn't thought would come up for another two days or so, given what Natasha had told her. The appreciative look Bucky was giving her was worth it, though. 

He reached for the waistband of his pants, but didn't undo them. "Go on," he encouraged her. "Take it off."

When her blouse fluttered to the floor, followed by her bra, Bucky had to cleared his throat before he could speak. "Very nice."

Pepper smirked at him, taking a step closer to him so she could put her hands over his, at the fly of his pants. "Not so bad yourself."

Not expecting the touch, Bucky's fingers twitched under hers, metal and flesh alike. The feeling of the smooth metal plates shifting against one another was oddly compelling. She'd never really thought about anything like this before, but she suddenly wanted those metal fingers inside her. After a moment's pause, she used her hands to move his, and undid the front of his pants.

Letting go of his right hand, she reached into the gap to give him a firm grope. "You ready for this?"

"Damn right, I am," he replied, pulling his left hand out of her grip and using it to shove both jeans and underwear out of the way.

Faced with the prospect of so much bare skin to explore, Pepper almost forgot to take off her skirt. It was lucky that today was Saturday, and she didn't have to go down into the corporate levels except for dire emergencies. It fell to pool around her ankles, and she stepped out of it, reaching for her stockings automatically.

Before she could do more than hook her fingers in the waistband, Bucky was there, kneeling in front of her. "May I?"

Pepper smiled and pulled her hands away, letting them trail through his hair to rest on his neck and shoulder respectively. "Of course."

The care he took with rolling them slowly down her legs, using the opportunity to show off the smooth dexterity of the metal prosthetic, was enough to convince her this was a great idea.

Once he had them at her feet, she delicately stepped out of them, then reached down to haul him to his feet. "On the bed, then. I have something I want to try."

"Yeah?" He looked caught between amusement and anticipation. "What's that?"

"I want this," she picked up his left hand, turning it over in her hands and letting the bare metal warm a little in her grip, "inside me."

Bucky blinked at her for a long moment, shock and want writ all over his features. "You sure about that? I don't wanna hurt you."

"So don't make any sudden moves," she replied. "I know how to use a sex toy."

That must have sent a shot of arousal right down his spine; she saw the way his cock twitched. "Well, alright."

"We'll put a rubber over it," Pepper told him. "Don't worry."

"Never thought anyone would be interested in, well, that," he muttered.

Pepper gave him a sardonic look as she gave him a light shove towards the edge of the bed. "I'm very seriously long-term dating one of the world's biggest tech moguls; do you really think that would work if I didn't at least like machines?"

"Guess not," he admitted, looking back up to meet her eyes. "Didn't think it would be a turn-on for me, though."

Grabbing for the things she needed in the nightstand, Pepper shrugged. "Didn't think it would be for me, either, at first. But I think I like the idea."

She tore open one of the condom packets and offered it to him. "Here. Best we test this first. Put that over your middle and ring fingers, then make a fist."

Bucky looked oddly relieved for a fraction of a second before the anticipation took over again and he did as she'd asked. Pepper eyed him from head to toe when the rubber held, letting her eyes linger on his erection for a moment before she moved to sit on the mattress next to him. "Here's one way this could work," she offered, "depending on how you're most comfortable. I have no problem just straddling you and riding your fingers like this. But if you'd rather we can pick a different position."

Bucky gave her a once over in return, then shrugged and moved to lean against the headboard, his left hand in his lap and his knees shoulder width apart. "C'mere then. This is fine."

All of him looked relaxed. Well, all of him, Pepper amended, except his cock, which was very much interested. She slid up the bed until she was on her knees between his legs, nose to nose with him. Bucky reached out carefully with both hands and lifted her up until he could settle her in a better position, her legs over his. Pepper caught his shoulders for balance. "Do it," she told him. "Make me come on your fingers."

He made a sound that could have been her name, but Pepper didn't much care. She reached down between them to wrap her hand around Bucky's left wrist. It was like holding DUM-E's arm, or the armour's gauntlet. Cold hard metal, unyielding in its strength. In a weird way, though, that made it better.

She wouldn't have to worry about holding back, and Bucky wouldn't get tired.

And, she bit her lip as Bucky's covered fingers touched her, sending a shiver through her whole body, she was pretty sure this would become a new kink. When they carefully pushed into her, just enough for her to feel, Pepper moaned. "Come on," she demanded, "more!"

Bucky huffed at her, relaxing even further at the clear demonstration of her enjoyment, and followed orders. "You got it, doll."

This time, he pushed his fingers in deep, almost to the hilt, and Pepper couldn't help the way her hips bucked. His warm right hand came up to rest on her waist, steadying her. The contrast of that touch with the cold metal inside her, chill even through the rubber, sent a few shudders through her. "Yes!"

With a smirk, Bucky just held them there, not moving, and waited until she started squirming before he moved. When he did, it was slow and deliberate, searching for her sensitive spots. He wasn't shy about taking advantage when he found them, either, rubbing at them over and over until she was gasping for breath and trembling.

When he ducked his head to mouth at her nipples, it was too much, and she came, shoved over the edge with a slightly hoarse shout.

It took her a few seconds to find the control to lift her head from his shoulder. She hadn't even realised she had let it fall. Bucky looked smug, and she suddenly wondered just how much sensation he had in his left hand. She set that aside as a question for later, and focused on catching her breath instead.

Crooking his fingers, he pulled an aftershock out of her strong enough to make her bite her lip again and moan. "Ready for more," he asked.

"I suppose you've been patient," she replied, once she found the words. "What do you want?"

"You," Bucky said, carefully pulling his fingers out.

Pepper helped him, raising her hips as he pulled down. Free, he took the time to run his covered fingers back and forth through the gathered wetness between her legs. It did nothing better than to remind her what they had felt like inside her, and sent a shiver up her spine. The metal had warmed substantially while it had been inside her, but it was still cooler than skin temperature.

Temperature play was something she'd always meant to try at some point, and right now wasn't the time, but... Next time they did this, she decided, she'd ask him to ice his hand for a few seconds first.

But it wouldn't be something to bring up for their first time together. No. Better to ask later, after he'd come and was mellow enough to agree. After their one-on-one time, she'd ask. It was very tempting to also suggest that she ride his hand again while Tony rode his cock for their planned threesome.

For now, she smiled, knowing the expression had a dark edge. She picked up another condom from the nightstand as Bucky pulled his hand away entirely, peeling the rubber off his fingers and flexing them as if to check the mechanisms. She didn't bother handing him the new rubber, just pinched the tip and rolled it onto him in one smooth motion. It got her a thrust of his hips, and a startled sound.

"Pepper," he bit out, eyes falling shut, then groaned as she extended the touch into a slow teasing handjob that was making him tremble with the effort of holding still, "God, Pepper, I need more."

She let the movement of her hand slow until she was just holding his cock, then pulled away entirely, rearranging herself on her back. Bucky made a disappointed sound, them reopened his eyes and stared.

"Yeah, okay. I can work with that," he quipped, rolling to lean over her, propped up on his elbows.

His eyes met hers, and his body was a long line of warmth pressed against her as he lined himself up. 

The moment held, stretching, until she got tired of waiting, and reached up to grab two handfuls of his ass and pull. He slipped in, and jerked, the sudden onslaught of sensation sending a shudder through him from head to toe that almost counted as a convulsion. Pepper laughed, enjoying the stretch that simultaneously satisfied and made her want to goad him into motion, and kept him there, buried to the hilt.

It took him a few harsh breaths to scramble after his control, but he eventually found it again. "Demanding vixen, aren't you," he asked.

"What of it?" Pepper gave him a smug look and decided to push the limits a little farther. Concentrating for a moment, she bore down on him, clenching her muscles until she could feel every inch and pulling a wounded sound out of him that seemed to bubble up through him from his cock. "I happen to be enjoying myself," she told him, and let her head fall back, exposing her throat.

"Good. 'Cause I think it's time we moved on to the more interesting part of this exercise." Bracing his arms a little more firmly, Bucky pulled back, putting a bit of real strength into the movement.

Pepper had to either let him or let go of his ass. She chose the former. "Well, do it, then," she told him. Rather than answer verbally, he thrust back in with just enough force to make it a tease. Her hands tightened on him, hoping to encourage him to grind against her.

He resisted, with a grin. "Don't think so," he said, pulling back, for another maddeningly slow gentle thrust, "I happen to be enjoying myself."

Well.

That meant war.

Pepper carefully hid her smirk, and slid her hands up his flanks and around to his chest. Plucking at his nipples got her a startled yelp and a harder thrust, so she did it again.

Not one to let her get away with that so easily, Bucky moved his left hand down to palm her breast, the cold metal making her clench down on him again and cry out. Bucky grinned. "You really do like that, don't you," he said, pleased, and returned the favor, tweaking at her nipple until it stood, hard and flushed, against her skin. "We're exploring that more later."

It reminded her that she'd forgotten to continue her own touches, and Pepper made herself focus on her hands again. "Definitely," she agreed, using her nails to leave scratches over his pecs.

With a breathless sounding laugh, he forced himself still, buried fully inside her. It would have been an impressive amount of control had Pepper not wanted him to move. Her left hand trailed lower, until she could cup his balls and toy with them. The other hooked around the back of his neck.

Trying to pull him down didn't work; instead he held his position. Stubbornly pulling resulted in Pepper lifting herself up, bodily, to press herself against him from her collarbones to her knees and got her an appreciative look. The change in position meant that she felt him trembling just slightly with the effort of holding back. "You know," Pepper was proud of the way she managed to make her tone as casual as anything, as she rolled her hips against him with the leverage she had, grinding against him, and sending shocks of pleasure up her spine, "I was only half kidding when I said I was willing to treat you like a sex toy to get myself off. Keep teasing like this, and I might just do it."

Bucky bit his lip, showing a flash of teeth, then gave in. Pepper almost thought she could hear the snap as his self-control was strained to the breaking point. His left hand settled at her lower back to support her, and his next thrust drove the air out of her lungs. "Fuck, yes," she moaned, as the sensation sent a visceral shudder through her. "More!"

Ducking his head until it was tucked against her neck, his breath washing over her collarbones, Bucky finally started fucking her properly. There was no holding back now. For either of them.

It didn't take long for Pepper to come a second time, this time with a breathless moan and a few jerky thrusts of her hips. Bucky followed, apparently at the end of his own endurance, and all but collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

He lay half sprawled across her and half on the mattress, breath coming harshly, for a full minute before he spoke. "Jesus."

Pepper smirked. "That was fun."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm not a fairground ride."

"Oh, no," she agreed, "this is a hell of a lot better than any fairground ride."

He lifted his head enough to raise an eyebrow at her as he pulled out, so slowly and gently she almost didn't feel it. "Good."

"And next time," Pepper could feel her smirk taking on an edge. "I want you to ice that left hand of yours for a few seconds before you put it in me."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony let himself fall back onto the sofa as the door fell shut, his arm flung over his face, and laughed. This had worked out better than he'd dreamed. They had Steve back, _and_ someone new to play with.

He wasn't surprised that it took them a full hour to enjoy their romp. When he finally heard the shower start running, he adjusted himself in his pants; he'd been hard for most of that hour, imagining what the various shouts and moans meant. And anticipating.

Looking forward to getting to play, too.

He hadn't been fucked yet this week, and was really hoping to break that streak tonight.

If not, he was sure Natasha would do it if he asked. He definitely wanted to give the new guy a go, though.

It took another fifteen minutes for Pepper to re-emerge from their bedroom, more or less dressed and looking like a cat glutted on cream. She sauntered over to the sofa he'd lain down on, and more or less pulled him into her lap. She lifted his head and shoulders and slid under them, before twining her fingers in his hair.

The shower was still running, so Tony assumed Bucky was getting cleaned up.

He didn't break the silence for a long moment, just enjoying the touches.

"So," he asked her, eyes closed, "verdict?"

He didn't have to see her to know she was bending down to give him a kiss, and lifted his head up to meet her. She tasted subtly different, and fuck, that was a turn-on. That could only mean he was tasting Bucky on her, even now that she'd cleaned up. After a leisurely moment just enjoying the caress, Pepper pulled back. "I'm not sure which of you will end up wrecking the other," she said after a long moment. "But either way, I'm sure it'll be hot."

Tony laughed. "I can work with that. Are we still aiming to give him a show before the next round?"

"Do you want to," Pepper asked him.

Considering that for a moment, Tony stared up at her. "Let's do it."

Bucky chose that moment to lean against the bedroom doorframe, wearing nothing but a towel. "Do what?"

Rather than reply, Pepper reached down and undid the front of Tony's pants as she kissed him again, deeper than before. He made a startled noise when she reached into the gaping fly of his pants to jerk him off, then relaxed into the touches, lifting his hips when she tapped at them so she could shove his jeans off his hips.

Bucky, watching avidly, grinned. "Now that looks like fun."

Pepper pulled back long enough to catch Bucky's eyes, and reply, "You can try it yourself once you're back in the game."

Tony eyed him for a beat, then quipped. "He can wait. I'm in the game now."

With an amused huff, Pepper went back to jerking him off teasingly slowly. Winding his hands through her hair, Tony pulled her down until he could kiss her deeply. His lips caught on hers, and he took the opportunity to catch her lower lip between his teeth for a moment, pulling a low moan out of his girlfriend that was so hot it made his hips jerk.

Bucky was audibly squirming, watching them. Pepper pulled back out of the kiss for a moment to look at him. "Neither of us will be upset if you want to jerk off until you get hard while we make out."

Tony freed his hands and used one to tug at her shoulder, careful not to use too much strength and make her overbalance, until she leaned back in. This time she carefully set her teeth in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and bit down until it was his turn to moan, wanton. His head fell forward to rest on her shoulder and he got an eyeful of Bucky teasing the head of his cock with the fingers of his right hand. "Fuck, Pepper!"

On hearing the words, she let go of the bite and did her best to leave a livid hickey instead, shifting to a point higher on his neck. Tony couldn't help the way his hips thrust, driving himself up into her hand. It was maddening; just enough stimulation to keep him hard and wanting, but not enough to satisfy. He could feel the way his heart pounded against his ribs and Pepper's tongue where she licked and sucked at the side of his neck, and it only served to drive him higher, somehow, his hands fisting around the sofa cushions in a bid for control. "Pepper, I need more," he panted out, doing his best not to spill them off the sofa and to the floor. He'd been holding himself back for an hour while they'd been experimenting in the bedroom, and it was serving to turn this tease into exquisite torture.

"Not yet, Tony," Pepper responded after a moment, releasing him.

"When," he asked. Under the coolness of the room's air Tony could feel the heat of a forming bruise at the side of his neck, and it made him want to turn and pin her to the sofa, so he could wreck her, in return.

"Later. First we're going to play until Bucky's ready to go again, and then I'm turning you loose on him," Pepper told him. Tony shuddered, a hard shiver running up his spine. Once it had passed, he nodded. "After that," she continued, "possibly."

Tony glanced over at Bucky, wanting to know how much longer he would have to hold out, and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat when he realised that Bucky was getting hard again. The line of his cock was clearly visible under the cloth of the towel and starting to tent the material.

It was so easy to get used to having a short refractory period, Tony reflected in the bare moment Pepper paused to give Bucky an appreciative once over and gave him a chance to breathe; it made you forget what it had been like before. Bucky, for his part, was looking more and more like he wanted to touch more than just himself, and didn't quite know what the rules were.

Pepper noticed, and caught Bucky's eyes. "No," she said, taking control as effortlessly as she ever did, "you're not touching either of us until you're properly hard again." 

"Won't be much longer," Bucky shot back. "You ready to let him go?"

"Oh, sure." Pepper suited actions to words, making Tony whine and thrust up, seeking friction and finding nothing but air. He forced his hands to release the cushions, then hesitated, not quite knowing where to put them. Pepper was in a mood to run the show, and that sometimes meant he could push the limits... but sometimes not. He chose to worm one around her, between her back and the sofa cushions. That helped. He used the other to caress her leg, from ankle to knee.

Bucky's free left hand twitched and he moved it down to add to the touches he was using to tease himself. It caught the light, gleaming, as he replied. "Good. Then I guess I'd best find out what it is you like so much about bare metal."

It caught Tony off guard, with the hot spike that sent down his spine to settle in his gut. "What?"

"Didn't you know, Tony," Bucky's voice was dark, "that she wanted to ride my left hand? Didn't she tell you?"

Pepper laughed, delighted by the exchange. "No, Bucky," she said, tone almost as promising, "but that's only because I didn't know, myself." She turned to him, and Tony found himself almost pinned in place by the heat in her eyes. "And I fully intend to pursue that more later."

Well, fuck. That was hot.

"You better be ready soon, Barnes," Tony gritted out, "or I might make you wait until I'm ready for the next round."

With a smirk, Pepper pulled her hand away, and reached back behind her to pull his hand forward. Then used her hands to pin his to her lap. "I don't think so, Tony."

Tony whined at her, trying vainly to catch his breath.

Bucky made a sound like he'd been gut-punched. "You know what," he said, "I think it counts. Much more and it'll make walking difficult."

Pepper eyed him, expression mock-skeptical, then nodded. "Alright. Go play," she said, urging Tony to his feet.

He wobbled a little once he was there, then stalked over to where Bucky was gingerly picking himself out of his seat, and dragged the man in for a kiss.

Bucky startled, surprised, then relaxed into it, kissing back almost as enthusiastically. He was good at it, too, Tony noted and pulled back long enough to smirk at him. He hooked an arm around Bucky's waist and pulled, all but carrying him into the bedroom to the sound of Pepper's giggles. "Come show me what else you can do," he demanded.

Bucky snickered at him, too, but went with it, ignoring the towel when it fell to the floor giving Pepper a show. "Something tells me you're the high-maintenance type," he snarked as they crossed the threshold.

Tony grinned at him, giving him a shove toward the mostly-rumpled bed. "What do you want out of this?"

Bucky shrugged, allowing the move and settling on the edge of the bed. "What do you?"

"Well, I intend to ride you until I come," Tony replied, stalking closer and trying not to let the friction of his jeans get to him. "And if you're still hard, I'll finish you with my mouth."

That got a filthy smirk in response. "I can work with that," Bucky gave him a once over. "You've seen mine. Gonna show me yours?"

Tony huffed, amused, and slowly peeled off his t-shirt, letting the slow reveal tease Bucky. "Well," he drawled, "since you asked so nicely, I suppose I will." The quip got him a heated look, and Tony grinned, his hands going to the waistband of his pants and pushing them off his hips. They pooled around his ankles, but Tony didn't step out of them for a moment, playing with the waistband of his boxers instead, drawing attention to the way the material of the front was straining around his cock.

Bucky was staring at him in a way that promised all kinds of fun, and he reached down with his left hand, wrapping the cold metal around his own cock so he could thrust into it. "You know," he said, "I'm starting to see what your dame likes about this."

Tony wanted to reply, but the words got lost in the focus that visual demanded. He stopped what he was doing and stared for a moment, storing away the mental image for a rainy day sometime. It took him a few seconds to kick himself back into motion and peel his boxers off as well. "Think I might have to try it sometime too. Maybe," he smirked, "I'll get the armour."

Bucky looked up at him, then, expression intrigued. "Armour?"

"I'll show you later," Tony promised, stepping forward to settle astride Bucky's lap. "First things first."

"Well?" Bucky's hands settled on his ass, and the cold metal sent a shock up his spine that made Tony's hips buck. Maybe Pepper was onto something with that. That was a question for later, though.

"Well." Tony's hands landed on Bucky's shoulders. "You have two choices. You can lie back and let me ride you, or you can sit up like this."

"Which do you like better?" Bucky sounded just slightly unsure, and that wasn't what Tony wanted.

"Both are fun," Tony slid his hands down Bucky's chest and abs, tracing the lines of his muscles and the cut of his hip. "But if you want me to choose, you'll be on your back."

Without bothering to move, Bucky lowered his shoulders to the mattress, leaving his feet planted on the floor for leverage. Tony's hands followed him down, continuing the touches, and Bucky didn't let go of him either. Once he was comfortably settled, Bucky met his eyes and stared him down for a long moment, until Tony turned away to dig in the nightstand for the appropriate supplies.

"Ever done this before?" Tony held the lube up in his hand, and gestured with it.

"Can't say that I have," came the predictable reply. Bucky looked caught between embarrassment and arousal at having to admit that.

Tony considered his response. "Do you want to?"

A series of emotions flickered through Bucky's eyes too quickly for Tony to follow before it settled into want. "You gonna talk me through it?"

"It's pretty easy," Tony picked up Bucky's right hand and poured out a few drops of lube, using his fingers to coat Bucky's, "you'll need to put your fingers in me and lube me up. Stretch me so I can take this," Tony used his lubed hand to give Bucky's hard cock a quick tug. In response he got a thrust that almost sent him sprawling forward across Bucky's chest. He righted himself with a snicker.

"That all?" Bucky sounded skeptical.

Tony nodded. "That's all. Just take it slow."

This had always been one of the most fun parts of getting fucked; it lent so much anticipation to the whole thing, and lit him up from inside. 

When Bucky hesitated, Tony reached for his hand, twining his fingers between Bucky's. "Here," he said, pulling Bucky's hand around to his opening and settling their twined fingers against it, "like this." A shudder went up Bucky's spine, and Tony waited it out before he encouraged. "One finger to start with, go on."

This felt like his first time with Steve had; Bucky was being tentative, but only until he was sure of his own reactions to things. As he worked out his apprehensions, he slowly slipped his fingertip past the ring of muscle and Tony made sure to be obvious about how much he liked even that little tease.

"Mmm, just like that. Come on, deeper," he encouraged, moving into the touch. Bucky's other hand settled on his hip, and Tony couldn't help the way he shivered, groaning, "more."

After he felt he was ready for more, Tony didn't bother saying a word, he just slid his own finger in next to Bucky's. The reaction he got was almost electric; Bucky jumped, and his cock twitched hard. "Tony," he gritted out, "goddamn."

"I can tell you're enjoying this," Tony shot back. "Not sorry."

The stretch burned just enough for him to feel, and Tony took advantage of experience to push his limits a little, wanting to feel more of the stretch. When he couldn't reach any further, he prodded verbally at Bucky. "Come on, one more. Give me another."

With an almost pained sound, Bucky complied. "This ain't gonna last long, with those noises you keep makin'," he complained.

"Get your finger in me, so we can move on to the sex, then," Tony taunted him.

It got Bucky moving, and the stretch was deeper this time. Bucky was pushing his fingers in farther, and spreading them slightly inside, pushing gently at the fluttering muscles he found. 

When Bucky's fingers brushed up against his prostate, Tony jerked hard and whined. "Fuck, okay, I need more than your fingers, talented as they are." 

Pulling his own finger free and leaving Bucky to do as he pleased resulted in Bucky adding a third finger. It made the stretch deeper and made his cock twitch. Rather than let himself think about that, Tony cleaned his hand on the edge of his jeans that he could reach, and opened the condom wrapper with shaky fingers. He took the rubber and slid it on Bucky with one smooth practiced movement, and reached for the lube.

Bucky all but writhed at the touch with a gasp that sounded like it was torn out of him, his hips jerking up in search of friction. Tony made an amused sound and made very sure every inch of him was lubed before he reached down to line them up. Catching Bucky's eyes, he moved slowly, taking his time as he dropped his hips. "First time," he asked, smirking.

"Smartass," Bucky managed to grit out through his teeth. Bucky's breath was coming a lot shorter now, and Tony suspected he really _wouldn't_ last long, at this rate.

Slowly, carefully, with his hands braced on Bucky's hips to keep him from moving too suddenly, Tony sheathed him, feeling his own arousal ramp up sharply with every inch. It felt like half an hour, but once he was settled, he caught Bucky's eyes, and stayed where he was.

Bucky's eyes were wide and so dark Tony couldn't see more than a narrow ring of steel-blue. It took a few long seconds, but eventually he adjusted. "Jesus," he breathed, his voice half-hoarse.

Tony shifted his hands to rest on the fronts of Bucky's shoulders. "Good?"

"Tight," he replied, sounding dazed, and his cock twitched, hitting a sensitive spot deep inside. After a breath he added, "be better if you moved."

Tony bit his lip to hold back the loud moan. "You asked for it."

He took a moment to gather up his shredding control, and slowly started moving, adjusting the angle as he did. When he got it just right, it sent a harsh jolt through him, making his muscles clench down on the hard cock inside him, and Bucky growled.

Something about it must have given him just the right push, because Bucky took advantage of Tony's focus to roll them until Tony was on his back, and take control. He pinned Tony to the bed by hooking his arms under his knees and all but folding him in half. He thrust all the way in and stopped, the tease, and it was only the fact that Tony could see exactly how much effort it took that stopped him complaining.

Instead, he tried to goad Bucky into moving. Rather than put his hands on Bucky, he started teasing himself, running his hands up his torso to toy with his nipples until it made his cock twitch and drip precome onto his skin. When that didn't work, he stepped things up a notch, letting his left hand drift down to take himself in hand and start toying with his cock. Pinching lightly at the skin and rubbing at the head until it made him squirm, then not letting up, keeping up the touches until he was right on the edge of coming, his breath coming hard and his heart pounding; he could feel his own heartbeat where Bucky was buried inside him, and that was somehow enough to turn him on further. Knowing Bucky could feel every small movement he made, probably right down to the way his heart was racing, was only driving him higher, and fuck, that was possibly something to explore later.

Bucky stared, attention riveted, until he could stand it no longer.

He reached down with his left hand, and settled it at the base of Tony's cock, using the lightest of touches to explore, and fucking hell, that was hot. The combination of the careful gentle touch and the cold hard metal was just...

The touch sent Tony over the edge, and he came hard, a shout pulled from his throat.

When he came back down, it took him a few long seconds to catch his breath enough to speak. "Well, shit."

"No kidding." Bucky laughed at him, and shifted.

Tony gave him a very pleased smirk when he realised Bucky was still hard, against all his expectations. "Keep going, or let me taste you," he offered. "Your choice."

Bucky hesitated for a few long seconds, considering. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't sure just continuing would feel good, but eventually he gave in to the curiousity Tony could see building.

An experimental thrust sent shocks of pleasure through both of them; Tony felt it rush up his spine, and saw the look of heat in Bucky's eyes. "I think we'll try it this way."

"Good choice," Tony replied, his back bowing as the next harder thrust hit that spot that made him see stars.

Bucky smirked at him and tried to hit it again. Successfully. Tony whined at him, his hands clenching tightly in the now thoroughly tangled blankets, and tried to match the new rhythm.

"Good," he asked, and Tony could only whine in reply. 

It only took a few thrusts until he could feel himself start to harden again, and Bucky's reaction to that was fantastic. He noticed immediately, and reached down with his left hand to tease and touch, sending a few wracking shudders through Tony and making him writhe wantonly. "Fuck," he panted, willing to let Bucky do as he pleased for the moment, "more!"

What Bucky pleased, it turned out, was to experiment with jerking him off. He let his fingers trail up Tony's cock, from root to tip, and toy with it. He used the same teasing touches Tony had, pinching just hard enough at the skin and rubbing at the head, and fuck. Tony was sure he'd need a few minutes to recover after this. And maybe something to eat.

He didn't bother holding back, this time, either, letting the whine he felt building in the back of his throat sound. And Bucky seemed to enjoy that. His movements gained momentum, and he thrust himself home harder. Through it all, he never quite lost the angle that let him send Tony spiraling up into incoherence, either. It was simultaneously maddening and amazing, how fast he was picking this up.

That, of course, was when he eased up, and hauled them both back from the edge Tony could already feel approaching.

It took a moment, but he found his voice. "Bucky?"

"Yeah?" His voice was gravelly and it sent another shudder through Tony.

"Why'd you stop," Tony tried for demanding, but he could hear the plaintive note in his own voice.

Bucky shook his hair out of his face. "Didn't want it to end just yet." 

Past thinking about such things, Tony simply bore down on Bucky where they were joined, using the control he had left to clench down around him.

It got him a string of curses that would have made any sailor proud and made Bucky's hips twitch forward in a short sharp thrust that felt wonderful. He didn't let himself continue, though. "Fuck," Bucky eventually said, "don't do that."

"So move," Tony grinned and did it again.

Bucky growled at him, but he did start moving. His movements, though, were slow and gentle. Rolling thrusts calculated to tease but not satisfy. It wasn't nearly enough.

Forcing his hands to unclench made his fingers feel like they creaked, but it gave him a chance to get his hands on Bucky's ass, so it was worth the effort. He pulled, using the leverage he had to thrust Bucky back in. Bucky jerked, surprised, and went along with it for a beat, before he stopped, buried to the hilt, and gave Tony a speculative look. "Not a fan?"

Tony huffed. "Sometimes I am. But not right now."

Bucky made a movement that approximated a shrug, and began slowly building the rhythm back up again. "Fine. Later."

"Definitely," Tony agreed, squeezing the handfuls of Bucky's ass he had. "Another night."

This time, their momentum built and built, and Tony could feel the way his own muscles tensed, wound slowly tighter and tighter, as Bucky drove him higher. Judging by the way Bucky's expression held an almost pained edge, he was getting close too.

Tony shifted his right hand until he could use his fingertips to tease at Bucky's opening, and the reaction he got was electric. Bucky tensed all over, his eyes closing for an instant, and then tried to put Tony through the mattress. "Jesus, Tony," he managed, "how--"

"Sensitive spot," was all Tony could articulate, before he was coming a second time, twitching and gasping, and Bucky was following him over the edge.

They didn't move for several long minutes, content to support one another as they recovered. Bucky's weight pinning him to the bed was oddly satisfying, even now. And so he let himself just relax into the afterglow.

It took another minute or two for Tony to find a sentence to string together. "Goddamn. We're trying that again sometime, and we're doing the edging properly."

"Edging?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. "That what it's called?"

"Yep," he smirked back. "And I've got more than a few things to show you."

When they found the energy to move, they rearranged themselves until Bucky was sprawled across him, and Tony had no objections to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper found them still entwined a quarter of an hour later. Tony looked up the moment she entered, but Bucky seemed to be out cold, dead asleep. She smirked. A quarter of an hour was just about enough for a power nap.

Rather than speak, she walked over to the bed and goosed Bucky, giving his ass a good grope as she went. It pulled a wonderful yelp out of him, and made him jump about a foot. He glared at her, rubbing at the reddening skin of his leg, where she'd pinched him. "What's the big idea," he grumbled.

"Go get cleaned up," Pepper responded. "Then, if you're still up for more, we can continue the fun and games."

Bucky watched her for a long moment, then nodded. He took his time getting up, though, rolling off Tony onto his back, and stretching languidly, before he got to his feet.

It seemed to take some effort, and Tony watched him appreciatively. Wearing Bucky out took work, but it looked like they were well on their way to accomplishing the feat.

Pepper settled next to him once the water began running in the adjoining bathroom. "I think I'm keeping him," she said.

Tony mock-pouted. "And what about me?"

"I'm keeping you, too," she told him, with a small smile, "but that prosthetic of his is really something."

Bucky stuck his head out long enough to interject, "you know I can hear you, right?"

"That was the point," Pepper replied.

Tony snickered at them both and wrapped his arms around Pepper. "Love you," he mumbled into her skin.

Her hand slid into his hair and she answered in kind. "I know. Love you, too."

They were silent for a few seconds, both just enjoying the physical contact, but Tony broke the silence once his curiousity got the better of him. "Still want to have a go if Buck's too tired?"

"We could monopolise the shower for a while," Pepper said. "The others are still at it, and I kind of want to keep him here the night."

"I could get behind that," Bucky said, stepping back out of the bathroom, naked as a jaybird and visibly enjoying himself. He let the handtowel he was holding fall onto the nightstand.

Tony took the opportunity to ogle him. He'd been too distracted earlier. The man was a sight, all compact muscle and bulk, and as deadly as Natasha.

"So what do you want, then, Bucky," Pepper asked. "One more round? Or a chance to rest?"

He snorted, amused. "Darlin', I got used to catching sleep when I could and then immediately moving on, most times jumping straight into a fight. Pretty sure I can handle another round."

Pepper gave him a long level look, then nodded. "Tell me something, then," she demanded, getting a nod from him before she continued, "how much sensation do you actually have in that left hand of yours?"

The question itself immediately got Tony's attention; this was directly related to what he did, and something he could potentially help with.

Bucky seemed to have anticipated the question, because he grinned. "Not a lot, actually. I can get a fair reading on pressure, but that's about it."

Tony watched him carefully as he put in, "if you want, we can change that."

The offer seemed to catch Bucky flat-footed. "I-- let me think it over."

"Talk engineering later," Pepper said, forcibly getting Tony's attention with a finger under his chin. "You can do that tomorrow."

"Right," Bucky chimed in. "You wanted to try something."

Pepper nodded, and her reply was directed at Tony. "We've never really done much with it, but temperature play could be a lot of fun with that prosthetic of his."

Tony could feel the first twitches of interest go through him at that. "Had something specific in mind?"

"Thought I'd ask him to ice his hand then put it inside me," Pepper replied, obviously enjoying the way Tony responded to that. "Then I thought I'd ride you until I came, while I was still cold from his fingers."

Tony shuddered, and nodded. "Sounds fun, but what about Bucky."

"Oh," Pepper smirked, a dark edge to the expression. "Once I'm done with his hand, I want you to clean it up with your tongue, Tony, whether or not it's still cold, and then use your mouth to get him off."

Bucky made a half-strangled sound, at that, and nodded. "Alright."

The necessary preparations didn't take long. Pepper amused herself by teasing Tony into full readiness, using fingers, teeth, and tongue while Bucky watched avidly. He seemed to really enjoy the voyeurism, Tony noted, amused, and was starting to harden again, himself.

When Pepper lubed up her fingers to slide them deep inside him, Tony all but came off the bed with a hoarse shout, straining for more as she brought him right to the edge, then left him hanging. He watched, breath harsh in his throat, as she pulled away from him, leaving him wanting. 

She looked him over, her eyes lingering on his dick, before she turned to Bucky. "Ready?"

He held up an ice pack Tony hadn't noticed him retrieving, the slightest hint of condensation on his left hand, and grinned. "When you are."

Pepper beckoned him over, a come hither motion with her first finger enough to get him moving, and reached into the nightstand for another condom. "Come here, then."

She caught Tony's eyes, and held them. "I've changed my mind. I want your cock in my mouth while he fingers me."

The words went straight to his hindbrain, sending a shot of lust through him, and Tony could only stare for a beat. Swallowing against the hoarseness of his throat he nodded. "Yes, fuck."

Handing the rubber to Bucky, Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what to do," she said, then settled herself on all fours over Tony and took him in her mouth without preamble.

It pulled a long wavering moan out of him, still a little sensitive from his romp with Bucky. But he wasn't about to call a halt over that. Pepper's teeth grazed the head ever so lightly, and sent a jolt up his spine that made his hips twitch. It felt amazing, hot and wet and tight, and then it got better. Pepper moaned around him when Bucky pushed his fingers slowly into her and started trying to drive her wild. It shot straight up his spine and turned into a warmth that spread through him all the way out to his fingertips. "Pepper, god--"

Bucky caught his eyes and smirked. "Enjoying yourself, Tony?"

"You could say that," Tony replied, his breath hitching halfway through the admission because Pepper did that trick with her tongue that always turned his muscles into jelly. He choked on his breath and tried vainly to unclench his hands where they were buried in the blankets. The moment she completed the motion, though, Bucky did something that made her moan and take Tony deeper. 

It made him writhe, fighting not to let himself thrust up and choke Pepper, but it was so good. He would have sworn someone had set off a flare behind his eyes, had that been possible. "Fuck," he ground out, "Pepper-- oh!"

He wasn't sure what tipped the balance, but that was the moment Pepper came, taking him in deep to stifle her shout, her muscles tensing hard.

"Damn," Bucky breathed, sounding like he was on the verge of coming, himself. "Want another?"

He didn't wait for an answer, didn't stop whatever he was doing, working Pepper through her orgasm, and doing his best to push her right into another. Tony felt more than heard the high whine that built in his throat at the thought, feeling Pepper pull back just far enough to take a short huff of a breath before she took him back in.

It worked, too. What felt like half an eternity later, Pepper all but screamed around him, tensing until she shook with the intensity of sensation, and that time it was too much for him. Tony couldn't have held back if he'd wanted to. He came, feeling like it had been torn out of him, anything that wasn't Pepper fading out of his awareness for a long moment.

Pepper kept working him as he tensed, and he wasn't sure where she was finding the coordination or thought to do it, sending him reeling and making aftershocks shudder through him. The sensitivity he'd been feeling before was back, and exponentially stronger, but Pepper kept him deep in her mouth, encouraging him to try for another round.

Tony let her, more concerned with catching his breath, until it was bordering on too much. He reached down with arms that felt heavier than usual and gently threaded his hands into her hair, wordlessly urging her to release him and take a proper breath.

She allowed it after a moment, releasing his half-hard cock with a hoarse moan that made it twitch.

Loose-limbed and sated, she let herself fall onto her side and sprawl on the unoccupied side of the bed. "Wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bucky laughed, stripping the rubber off his left hand, and giving her a very smug look. "Think you've got one more round in you, Tony?"

Tony considered that. "Possibly." He looked Bucky up and down, eyes lingering on Bucky's abs and cock. "What've you got in mind?"

"Well," Bucky settled himself a little closer, and ran his hands the lengths of Tony's flanks, "I was thinking that we could take advantage of your shower."

Now there was a mental image.

It sent a spark of heat through him that was almost enough to get him hard again, and Tony smirked. "Alternatively, there's a perfectly good wall not far away, if you're up for that. Less chance of slipping."

"That could be arranged," Bucky agreed, pushing himself into a seated position.

Tony propped himself up on his elbows, and waited until Bucky was on his feet before he followed, admiring the way he moved.

Pepper was leaning back, propped up against the pillows at the head of the bed, and enjoying the show with a very pleased expression. "You two make a very pretty picture, you know," she said.

Bucky grinned and pulled Tony in close with a still-chilled metal arm around his waist. "Good to know."

Tony shivered, the touch sending a wave of goosebumps over his skin. He planted his hands on Bucky's hips and used the leverage his grip gave him to turn them.

Bucky went willingly, and took advantage of the opening it left him to pin Tony against the wall and kiss him.

"Mmm." Tony let the contented sound resonate in his chest.

Bucky broke the kiss, but didn't pull back far, letting their noses bump together and their breath mingle. "Yes?"

Tony nodded. "Got a rubber?"

That brought Bucky up short, but he didn't hesitate for long. He pulled away to get one, and that let Tony catch sight of Pepper's amused expression. Bucky was back before he could find the words to distract Pepper, and he was insistent. Tony found himself pulled into a deep kiss, Bucky's left hand cradling his face, the chill of the metal a sharp contrast to the heat of Bucky's mouth. The sensation was enough to get him fully hard again. He could tell this would be the last round for him, though.

It gave him a jolt when his goatee caught between the plates of Bucky's fingers, though, and the surprise made him yelp. Bucky, the bastard, just laughed at him. Pepper snickered at him too, and Tony made a mental note to get his revenge somehow. Later.

" 'S what you get for not being careful," he quipped.

Tony rubbed at his face and grumbled. "It's your hand. On you to keep it from yanking my hair out."

That meant Bucky took said left hand away from his face, and Tony felt the lack for a moment. He didn't get a chance to protest verbally, though. Bucky stepped back a bare inch and tapped the still-wrapped rubber against Tony's sternum. "So are you up for it," he asked.

It made Tony blink at him for a moment, processing the question. When it dawned on him what Bucky was suggesting, Tony pushed at Bucky's hips until he took a bigger step back. "If you want," Tony answered, "I'm all for it. But for that, we'll need the lube."

Bucky reached down and snatched it off the nightstand. "Satisfied now?"

"Not yet." Tony took the bottle and popped the cap open. Lubing up his fingers, he waved them at Bucky. "Think you're ready?" Bucky eyed his fingers, and Tony didn't make a move until he got a sharp nod from him.

"Try it," Bucky replied, shifting to give Tony better access. He learned quickly.

When Tony slid a fingertip in, Bucky _squirmed_ , forcing Tony to pin his hips to the wall. After a beat, Bucky's leg went around his waist, and Tony took advantage of the position to press his finger a little deeper. It pulled a wavering moan out of Bucky, and Bucky's hands came up to grip at his shoulders, making Tony grin. "Feels okay?"

Bucky shuddered and drew a stuttering breath. "Yeah. More?"

Tony gave it to him; he made sure his fingers were lubed enough, and added a second, this time. It made Bucky's back arch, and drew a long wavering sound out of him. Carefully, Tony coaxed the muscles into relaxing. It took a minute or two, broken only by desperate sounds in Bucky's breathless voice, until Tony was satisfied that he could add a third finger.

That, he decided, meant he could show Bucky what it felt like to get properly fingerfucked. Slowly, keeping his movements smooth and using as little force as he could manage, he crooked his fingers, adjusting the angle by increments until Bucky jumped, throwing his head back to hit the wall with a loud thump, and shouted his name hoarsely.

Tony did it a few more times, mercilessly driving Bucky right to the edge of coming then backing off. He didn't pull his fingers free, but relaxed them until they were nothing more than a tease, enjoying the feeling of warmth and wetness as he let them rest inside Bucky without moving.

Bucky gasped for breath for a few seconds in the absence of the stimulation, then eventually managed to string some words together. "Tony," he said, "if you don't get in me soon, this will be over before you can."

Pleased with Bucky's reaction, Tony slowly pulled his fingers free and cleaned them off on the towel Bucky had left on the nightstand earlier. Bucky took the opportunity to get the condom on him, and Tony bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape him, letting his head fall to Bucky's shoulder. It gave him a great idea, though, and when Bucky started lubing him up, Tony turned his head just enough to catch the muscle between Bucky's neck and shoulder between his teeth.

"Fuck, Tony," the move got him a loud groan, "do it."

Tony kept up the pressure, even as he lined himself up with one hand and held Bucky steady with the other, and thrust in just far enough to tease them both. Stopping with just the head of his cock inside, Tony tried to hold back. Bucky's moans were getting higher pitched and his hands were fluttering at his sides.

That didn't last long, though; choosing to take matters into his own hands, in a very literal sense, Bucky grabbed two handfuls of Tony's ass and pulled, shoving him deeper. The sudden shift wrapped him in warmth and made him let go of the muscle between his teeth to fight for air.

While he gasped, Bucky held him where he was and ground against him. 

Needing to get some of his own back, Tony tried to shift until he was pressed directly up against Bucky's prostate. He knew when he succeeded, because Bucky started clawing at him with the short excuses for nails he had. The sharp stinging sensation sent a wave of heat and a shudder through him, and after that there was no holding back. 

Knowing that this wasn't going to last long, Tony started moving, letting the feeling of being buried inside Bucky drive the words right out of his head until all he could think about was getting more of that wonderful heat and friction. Bucky didn't seem to be doing much better, his eyes clenched tightly shut and gasping for breath as he did his damnedest to meet Tony's thrusts with what little leverage he had in this position.

For all that words had deserted him, though, he knew that he wasn't going to last long after all the teasing. Tony did his best to hit that same angle as often as he could manage, wanting to make Bucky come first.

He succeeded, but only barely, before the warmth combined with the way Bucky tensed when he came pulled him over the knife's edge into orgasm as well.

They stood where they were, letting the afterglow wash over them, only managing to stay upright because the wall was there to hold them up, and waited until they had come down a little from the high before they moved to disengage. Tony took his time pulling out, making a few last lazy thrusts and getting some delightful squirms out of Bucky for his troubles.

Pepper, who knew him better than he did himself, stepped up to prod him toward the shower, and make sure Bucky followed.

It took them a while to actually get clean.


End file.
